La orden lee Harry Potter y el principe mestizo
by pilipilar
Summary: La primera orden del fenix se encuentra en plena reunion en la sala de meneasteres cuando un libro aparece de la nada titulado "Harry Potter y el principe mestizo"
1. Prefacio

Prologo

Dumbledore disparó algunas chispas de su varita.

"silencio" dijo, mirando fijamente a los Merodeadores que había sido la principal causa de conmoción.

Los Merodeadores sonrieron tímidamente a él y se sentaron. Participaban de esta reunión Remus ,McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius , James, Lily, Moody ,Fabián y Prewitt Gedeón, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Marlene McKinnon, Aberforth , Benjy Fenwick , Caradoc Dearborn, Alice y Frank, Edgar Bones, Dedalas Diggle y Hagrid.

"¿Estamos listos para comenzar?" Dumbledore pidió a la sala en general.

En ese momento exacto se olló llorar a dos bebes desde la otra habitación. Tanto Alice como Lily se pusieron de pie. Moody dio un gruñido de irritación.

Alice y Lily le hicieron caso omiso y fueron hacia la otra habitación, donde sus dos hijos tenían que estar durmiendo. Los dos chicos estaban llorando y tratando de ponerse de pie en la cuna. Ambas jóvenes se acercaron y tomaron a sus hijos de la cuna.

Trataron de hacer dormir a los chicos otra vez, meciendolos, pero después de 5 minutos era obvio que ninguno de los muchachos iba a volver a dormir. Trataron las madres de ponerlos en el suelo para jugar con los juguetes, pero los niños comenzaron a llorar cuando Lily y Alice empezaron a salir. Ambos suspiraron en derrota, recogieron a sus hijos, y regresaron a la sala de reuniones.

Después de que todos se estableció de nuevo, Dumbledore volvió a preguntar: "¿Estamos listos para empezar?"

Todos asintieron.

"En este primer orden del día, Sturgis has elaborado ese plan y de su última misión Caradoc?" Dumbledore pidió Sturgis.

-Sí, señor, aquí tiene "Sturgis levitaba el documento hacia Dumbledore.

"Está bien Elphias completaste el trabajo?"

Antes de Elphias pudiera contestar, Sirius bostezó ruidosamente. "¿No podemos hacer algo interesante esta reunión Dumbledore?"

"Al igual que qué señor Black?" Dumbledore preguntó, con un brillo en sus ojos. Mientras tanto McGonagall estaba buscando lívida a Sirio que interrumpía Dumbledore y la reunión.

"No sé". Sirio dijo ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo de McGonagall, Lily y Moody, la mirada exasperada de Remus, y la mirada divertida de James. "Sólo deseo que había algo interesante para hacer."

En ese momento un libro grande, azul cayó en el regazo de Sirius.

Sirio se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de la silla.

Moody se levantó dispuesto a maldecir a los libros y todos los demás parecían tenso. Todo el mundo pero Dumbledore dijo:

-Siéntate, Alstor. ¿Ha olvidado todo el mundo ¿qué lugar estamos? La Sala de los Menesteres proporciona al usuario todo lo que la persona necesita. Sirius pedio algo interesante que hacer, la sala le dio ese libro. " Dumbledore explico con calma.

"¿Cómo es un libro interesante? Sirio preguntó diciendo libro como si fuera una palabra desagradable.

"¿Y usted lee el título para nosotros el señor Negro?" Dumbledore preguntó.

"Está bien". Dijo Sirius, no cree cómo un libro puede ser interesante. Miró el título y grito.

"¿Cómo se llama el libro?" todo el mundo-exclamó, con excepción del director, aunque él también tenía curiosidad.

"Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo". Sirio leer su voz temblorosa.

"¿QUÉ?" todo el mundo gritaba. Nadie tan fuerte como cuando James y Lily. Lily se levantó y arrancó el libro de las manos de Sirius para confirmar lo que acababa de leer.

"No" -susurró y aferró a su bebé contra su pecho.

Sirio tomó el libro de nuevo.

"Se ve exactamente igual a ti, Cornamenta. Mira. Sirio dijo, entregándole el libro James y apuntando a la imagen del niño en la portada.

James sonrió. "Él se ve como yo ¿no?"

McGonagall estaba realmente curioso. Quería leer este libro.

-Bueno ¿qué tal que todos se sientan para que lo podamos leer. " Propuso a la sala.

"Ok. Quiero leer primero". Sirio dijo.

Cuando nadie se opuso tomó el libro de James y empezó a leer.


	2. Capitulo 1:El otro ministro

Capítulo 1: El Otro Ministro

"¿Qué significa eso?" Sirio preguntó.

"Debe ser un Ministro extranjero o el Ministro muggle", dijo Remus. 

**Era cerca de medianoche y el Primer Ministro estaba sentado solo en su oficina, leyendo un memorando largo que resbalaba por su cerebro sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de significado. Estaba esperando una llamada del Presidente de un país lejano, y mientras se preguntaba cuándo llamaría el desgraciado, trataba de suprimir recuerdos desagradables de lo que había sido una semana muy difícil, larga y agotadora, no había espacio en su cabeza para nada más. Cuanto más trataba de concentrarse en la página que tenía ante él, mas claramente veía la cara burlona de uno de sus oponentes políticos. Este oponente en particular había aparecido en las noticias ese mismo día, no sólo para enumerar todas las cosas terribles que habían ocurrido la semana pasada (como si alguien necesitase que se lo recordaran) sino también para explicar el por qué cada una de ellas era culpa del Gobierno. "**Um ... ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Sirio preguntó

"Debe ser una introducción o algo así, sigue leyendo sirius" dijo Marlene McKinnon

**El pulso del Primer Ministro se aceleró con sólo pensar en estas acusaciones, pues no eran ni verdaderas ni justas. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que su gobierno iba a parar el colapso de ese puente? Era ofensivo que alguien sugiriera que no estaban gastando lo suficiente en puentes. El puente tenia menos de diez años, y los mejores expertos estuvieron desconcertados al tratar de explicar porqué se partió claramente en dos, enviando una docena de autos a las aguas profundas del río que estaba debajo. ¿Y cómo se atreve alguien a sugerir que fue falta de policías lo que condujo a esos dos asesinatos horripilantes y tan bien publicitados? ¿O que el gobierno debió haber previsto de alguna forma el huracán tan absurdo que golpeó al oeste del país, y causó tanto daño a la gente y a sus propiedades? ¿Y era su culpa que uno de sus Ministros subordinados, Herbert Chorley, haya elegido esta semana para actuar tan peculiarmente que ahora iba pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia?**

"Un estado de ánimo sombrío se ha apoderado del país" reflexiono Remus

** -Un humor sombrío se ha apoderado de la ciudad- concluyó el oponente, apenas escondiendo su amplia sonrisa. **

**Y desafortunadamente, era perfectamente cierto. El Primer Ministro lo sentía en sí mismo, la gente realmente se veía mas desgraciada que lo habitual. Hasta el tiempo estaba deprimente, toda esa niebla helada a mediados de Julio... No estaba bien, no era normal. **

"Dementores", dijo Caradoc temblando.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a todos los de la sala. 

**Volvió la segunda página del memorando, miró cuan largo era, y lo abandonó como si fuera un trabajo tedioso. Estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza echó un vistazo a su oficina desoladamente. Era una linda habitación, con una fina chimenea de mármol en frente de las largas ventanas, firmemente cerradas ante la niebla fuera de estación. Con un pequeño escalofrío, el Primer Ministro se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, mirando el vapor fino que se apretaba contra el vidrio. Fue entonces, cuando estaba de espaldas a la habitación, que oyó una tos suave detrás de él. **

**Se congeló, nariz a nariz con su propio reflejo asustado en el vidrio oscuro. Conocía esa tos. La había escuchado antes. Se volvió lentamente para enfrentar la habitación vacía. **

"Si la habitación como se escucha una tos?" -Preguntó James.

"Me imagino que es alguien que tiene magia", dijo Remus "no tendría mucho sentido en este capítulo, si no había algún tipo de forma de explicar todo lo que había sucedido."

"Podrían haber buscado otra forma de explicar este capitulo es muy aburriiidddooo" fingió bostezar sirius

"¡Silencio!, si siguen interrumpiendo no vamos a terminar nunca con el libro" regaño McGonagall 

**-¿Hola?- dijo, tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía.**

**Por un momento breve, se permitió la esperanza imposible de que nadie le contestara. Sin embargo, una voz respondió de inmediato, una voz dura, decisiva, que sonaba como si estuviera leyendo un anuncio preparado. Provenía – como el Primer Ministro supo desde la primera tos – del hombrecito de aspecto de rana que usaba una peluca larga plateada, quien estaba pintado en un óleo pequeño y sucio en un rincón alejado de la habitación. **

**-Al Primer Ministro de los Muggles. Nos reunimos urgentemente. Sea tan amable de responder de inmediato. Sinceramente, Fudge.**

"¿Fudge no era ese tipo director del departamento de uso indebido de objetos muggles o algo así? Pregunto alice

"eso creo, pero me pareció un idiota cuando lo vi" le respondio Gildeon "Me pregunto como habrá llegado a ser ministro"

Todos en la sala se encogieron de hombros

**El hombre en la pintura miraba inquisitivamente al Primer Ministro.**

**- Ehh.. - dijo el Primer Ministro - Escuche... No es un buen momento para mí... Estoy esperando una llamada telefónica, como verá... del Presidente de...**

**-Eso puede arreglarse –dijo el retrato de inmediato. El corazón del Primer Ministro se hundió. Había temido eso. **

**-Pero realmente esperaba hablar...**

**-Nos encargaremos que el Presidente se olvide de llamar. Sin embargo, lo llamará mañana a la noche- dijo el hombrecito- Sea tan amable de responder inmediatamente al Sr. Fudge.**

"Eso es de mala educación, lo que les hace pensar que son tan importantes que sólo puede hacer otro personaje político olvidar lo que íbamos a hacer," dijo Lily.

"Somos magos ... por supuesto que es más importante", dijo Benji como si eso fura obvio. 

**-Yo... eh... ****muy bien- dijo el Primer Ministro débilmente -Si, veré a Fudge.**

**Volvió deprisa a su escritorio, enderezándose su corbata. Cuando apenas había llegado a su asiento, y adoptado una expresión que esperaba que fuera relajada y despreocupada, llamas verdes cobraron vida en la chimenea vacía bajo su estante de mármol. Observó, tratando de no delatar un destello de sorpresa o alarma, al tiempo que aparecía un hombre corpulento girando tan rápido de las llamas como un trompo. Segundos después, salía a una fina alfombra antigua, sacudiéndose las cenizas de los puños de su capa larga rayada con su sombrero en forma de hongo color verde lima en su mano.**

**-Ah... Primer Ministro, -dijo Cornelius Fudge, avanzando hacia él con su mano extendida. -Es un placer verlo de nuevo.**

"No ceo él piense lo mismo" dijo sirius "quien querría ver a ese idiota"

"No lo conoces Canuto" replico Remus

"no pero suena como un idiota" dijo sirius

Lupin rodó los ojos "como sea , sigue leyendo Sirius"

**El Primer Ministro no podía devolverle el cumplido honestamente, así que no dijo nada. No estaba ni remotamente contento de ver a Fudge, cuyas apariciones ocasionales, aparte de ser totalmente alarmantes en si mismas, generalmente significaban que estaba a punto de oír noticias muy malas. Además, Fudge se veía claramente preocupado. Estaba más flaco, más calvo y grisáceo, y su cara tenía un aspecto demacrado. El Primer Ministro había visto esa clase de aspecto en políticos anteriormente, y nunca auguraba nada bueno. **

**-¿En que puedo ayudarlo? –dijo, estrechando muy brevemente la mano de Fudge y yendo hacia la mas dura de las sillas delante del escritorio. **

**-Es difícil saber por donde empezar, -dijo Fudge en voz baja, corriendo la silla, sentándose, y poniendo su sombrero de hongo verde en sus rodillas -. Qué semana... qué semana... **

**-También tuvo una muy mala, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Primer Ministro con dificultad, esperando sugerir con eso que tuvo suficiente sin ninguna ayuda extra de Fudge. **

"Pues buena suerte con eso", dijo Frank 

**-Si, por supuesto -dijo Fudge, frotándose sus ojos cansinamente y mirando irritado al Primer Ministro. –Tuve la misma semana que usted tuvo, Primer Ministro. ****El puente Brockdale... ****Los asesinatos de Bones y Vance... sin mencionar la conmoción en el oeste del país.**

"Bones", exclamó Edgar se había puesto muy pálido. Todos lo miraron con tristeza preguntándose que Bones había sido

** -Usted... ehh... su... Lo que quiero decir, su gente estuvo…. Estuvo involucrada en esas….en esas cosas…. ¿No es cierto?**

**Fudge miro muy severamente al Primer Ministro. **

**-Claro que estuvo involucrada- dijo- Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando.**

**-Yo... -balbuceó el Primer Ministro.**

"¿cómo iba a saber lo que está pasando si no sabe acerca de nuestro mundo," dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Era precisamente esta clase de comportamiento la que hacia que le desagradaran tanto las visitas de Fudge. Después de todo, él era el Primer Ministro y no le gustaba que lo hicieran sentir como un escolar ignorante. **

"No te culpo", dijo James

"Debe ser por eso que funge le habla así , probablemente sea el único que sabe menos que el" dijo Fabian

**Pero, por supuesto, había sido así desde su primera reunión con Fudge en su primer día de Primer Ministro. La recordaba como si fuese ayer y sabía que el recuerdo lo perseguiría hasta el día en que muriera.**

**Estaba parado solo en su oficina, saboreando el triunfo que había logrado tras muchos años de soñar y planear, cuando oyó una tos detrás de él, como esta noche, y se volvió para encontrarse con ese retrato horrible que le hablaba, anunciándole que el Ministro de la Magia iba a llegar para presentarse.**

** Naturalmente, supuso que la campaña larga y la tensión nerviosa de las elecciones lo habían vuelto loco. Estaba completamente aterrorizado al ver que un retrato le hablaba, pero eso no fue nada con respecto a cómo se sintió cuando un hombre que se auto proclamó mago saltó de la chimenea y estrechó su mano. Había quedado sin habla durante la explicación amable de Fudge acerca de que había brujas y magos que aun vivían en secreto por todo el mundo y sus garantías de que no debía hacerse problema por ellos mientras el Ministro de la Magia asumiera toda la responsabilidad por la Comunidad Mágica y previniera a la población no-mágica de averiguar sobre ellos. Era, dijo Fudge, un trabajo difícil que comprendía todo desde regulaciones para el uso responsable de las escobas, hasta mantener la población de dragones bajo control (en este punto el Primer Ministro recuerda haberse agarrado del escritorio para no caerse). Fudge le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro en forma paternal al anonadado Primer Ministro.**

**-No hay que preocuparse –había dicho- Es probable que nunca me vea de nuevo. Sólo lo molestaré si pasa algo realmente serio, algo que pueda afectar a los Muggles... la población no-mágica, debo decir. De todas formas, es vivir y dejar vivir. Y debo decir que se lo está tomando mucho mejor que su antecesor. Trató de tirarme por la ventana, pensando que era una broma planeada por la oposición. **

"Este pobre Primer Ministro realmente escoger un mal momento para ser primer ministro", dijo Marlene.

**Ante esto, el Primer Ministro por fin encontró su voz. **

**-¿No es... no es una broma, entonces?**

**Había sido su última esperanza desesperada.**

**-No -dijo Fudge gentilmente. -No, me temo que no. Mire.**

**Y transformó la taza de té del Primer Ministro en un jerbo.**

**-Pero, -dijo el Primer Ministro sin aliento, mirando su taza de té masticando la esquina de su próximo discurso- ¿por qué, por qué nadie me dijo?**

**-El ministro de la magia solo se revela al actual Primer Ministro Muggle -dijo Fudge, jugueteando con su varita en su chaqueta- Encontraremos la mejor manera de mantenerlo en secreto.**

**-Pero entonces –se quejó el Primer Ministro, -¿Por qué ningún Primer Ministro anterior me ha advertido...?**

Benji puso los ojos en blanco "no creo que ningún muggle baja por ahí diciendo que conoció a unos magos y mucho menos si un político importante"

**Ante esto, Fudge había soltado una carcajada.**

**-Mi querido Primer Ministro, ¿alguna vez le va a decir a alguien?**

**Todavía riéndose, Fudge había tirado un poco de polvo en el hogar, había entrado en las llamas color esmeralda y había desaparecido con un siseo. El Primer Ministro se había quedado parado ahí, sin poder moverse y se había dado cuenta que nunca, en toda su vida, se hubiera atrevido a contarle ese encuentro a ningún alma viviente, ¿Quién diablos iba a creerle?**

**El shock tardo un momento en disiparse. Por un tiempo, trató de convencerse que Fudge había sido una alucinación producida por la falta de sueño durante la ardua campaña electoral.**

"Yo no lo entiendo, ¿qué hay de malo en creer que la magia realmente existe," dijo James.

"No es sólo algo que cualquiera aceptaria", dijo Lily.

"Pero tú lo hiciste, ¿no es así", dijo James. "Y todos los demás nacidos muggles".

"Sí, pero hemos habían estado pasando cosas raras alrededor de nosotros desde que éramos pequeños sabíamos que había algo diferente en nosotros ", dijo Lily.

"Pero sus padres la aceptaron ¿no?" James dijo. "Tenían que ser mayores de edad en el momento en que vieron la magia de ti, pero lo aceptaron."

"Sí," dijo Lily "Pero había estado viviendo con cosas extrañas ocurriendo durante los últimos años y se sienten aliviados al escuchar la razón por la cual en el momento en que se les dice," 

**En vano trató de borrar todos los recuerdos de ese encuentro tan incómodo, le dio el jerbo a su encantadora sobrina y le dio instrucciones a su secretaria privada de que quitara el retrato del desagradable hombrecito que había anunciado la llegada de Fudge. Sin embargo, para desencanto del Primer Ministro, el retrato fue imposible de sacar. Cuando varios carpinteros, uno o dos constructores, un historiador de arte, y el Canciller del Fisco trataron sin éxito de sacarlo de la pared, el Primer Ministro abandonó todo intento y resolvió simplemente esperar que la cosa permaneciera sin moverse y silenciosa en la oficina por el resto de su gestión.**

**Ocasionalmente podría haber jurado que de reojo veía que el ocupante del retrato bostezaba, o se rascaba la nariz; o sino una o dos veces simplemente se iba del marco y dejando el retrato vacío, solo con un lienzo marrón y enmohecido de fondo. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a no mirar mucho el retrato, y siempre se decía firmemente que sus ojos le jugaban trucos cuando algo de esto pasaba. **

**Después, tres años atrás, en una noche como la de hoy, el Primer Ministro estaba solo en su oficina cuando el retrato de nuevo anunciaba la llegada inminente de Fudge, quien salió de repente fuera del hogar, todo mojado y en un estado considerable de pánico. Antes de que el Primer Ministro pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba chorreando el Axmister, Fudge empezó a hablar muy enojado de una prisión de la que el Primer Ministro nunca oyó hablar, de un hombre llamado "Serious" Black, de algo que sonaba como a "Hogwarts" y de un niño llamado Harry Potter, nada de lo cual tenía el mas mínimo sentido para el Primer Ministro. **

"¿Por qué esta hablando el ministro de mi Harry? Pregunto asustada Lily

"Tranquila Lily, era obvio que algo pasaba con Harry ya que ese es el titulo del libro" dijo Marlene

Lily se puso mu palida y James le paso las manos por su shombros mientras fulminaba a Marlene con la mirada y dijo "mejor sigamos leyendo para saber que pasa"

**-Recién vengo de Azkaban- resopló Fudge tirando una gran cantidad de agua del extremo de su sombrero de hongo en su bolsillo- En el medio del Mar del Norte, usted sabe, un vuelo terrible... los Dementores están muy alborotados –tembló- Nunca tuvieron una fuga de un recluso. De todas formas, he venido a usted, Primer Ministro. Black es un reconocido asesino de Muggles y tal vez esté planeando reunirse con Usted Sabe Quien... 2 **"¡BLACK!" Moody rugió

"No he hecho nada. Sin embargo. Este es mi propio futuro." Dijo sirius estremeciéndose ante la idea de lo que había hecho para ir a Azkaban. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando pensó que tenía que ir a Azkaban. 

"Tal vez porque usted es el espía, Black". Moody gruñó. "deberiamos.."

"¿Podemos terminar de leer antes de hacer juicios?" interrumpió Lily

Moody se calmó, pero seguía mirando a Sirius

**¡Pero por supuesto, usted ni siquiera sabe quien es Usted Sabe Quien! – Miró desesperadamente por un momento al Primer Ministro, luego dijo- Bueno, siéntese, siéntese, mejor lo pongo al día... Tómese un whisky… **

**El Primer Ministro hubiera preferido que no le digan que se siente en su propia oficina, que no le ofrecieran su propio whisky, pero de todas formas se sentó. Fudge sacó su varita, hizo aparecer dos vasos llenos de líquido color ámbar, puso uno en la mano del Primer Ministro y acercó una silla.**

**Fudge habló por más de una hora. En cierto punto, rehusó mencionar cierto nombre en voz alta y en vez de eso lo escribió en un pedazo de pergamino, que puso en la mano que tenia libre el Primer Ministro. Finalmente cuando Fudge se paró para irse, el Primer Ministro se paró también. **

**-Entonces usted piensa que…-escrutó el nombre que tenia en su mano izquierda-. ****Lord Vol…**

**¡El Innombrable! – tembló Fudge.**

**-Lo siento… ¿Entonces usted cree que el Innombrable aún esta vivo?**

**-Bueno, Dumbledore dice que lo está –dijo Fudge, al tiempo que abotonaba la capa rayada bajo su barbilla- Pero nunca lo encontramos. Para mi no es peligroso a menos que tenga apoyo, así que es por Black que deberíamos preocuparnos. ¿Pondrá ese aviso, verdad? ****Excelente. ****Bueno, ¡Espero que no nos veamos de nuevo, Primer Ministro! Buenas noches. **

**Pero si se vieron de nuevo. Menos de un año después un Fudge muy preocupado apareció de la nada de un armario para informarle al Primer Ministro que habían ocurrido terribles incidentes en el Campeonato Mundial de Cuiditch (o algo por el estilo) **"¿Qué has dicho?" James dijo mirando a Sirius extrañamente

"Kwidditch, Quidditch con una" K ", sonrió Sirius

"Mmm, no puede ni siquiera pronunciar Quidditch," James estaba murmurando para sí mismo. 

**y que había varios Muggles involucrados, pero que el Primer Ministro no se tenía que preocupar, el hecho de que la Marca Tenebrosa del Innombrable haya sido vista de nuevo no significaba nada, Fudge estaba seguro de que era un incidente aislado, y mientras ellos hablaban, la Oficina de Enlace Muggle se estaba encargando de sus memorias.**

**-¡Ah! Y casi me olvido –agregó Fudge- Estamos por traer tres dragones extranjeros y una esfinge para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo una rutina, pero el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas me dice que está escrito en el reglamento que debemos notificar si traemos criaturas altamente peligrosas al país. **

"Ah, nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo," se rió Fabian

Varias personas en la sala se rió con el. 

**-Yo... ¿Qué?... ¿Dragones? –dijo excitadamente el Primer Ministro.**

"Buena reaccion"sonrio Gildeon

**-Si, tres –dijo Fudge- Y una esfinge. Bueno, que tenga un buen día. **

**El Primer Ministro había deseado con toda esperanza que los dragones y esfinges sean lo peor de todo, pero no. Menos de dos años después Fudge apareció de nuevo del fuego, esta vez con la noticia de que había habido una fuga en masa de Azkaban. **

"¿UNA FUGA EN MASA?"Gritaron todos

"esto es muy grave, nunca hasta ahora había pasado algo así" dijo remus con el rostro lleno de preocupación

"eso solo demuestra que las cosas están peores en ese tiempo" susurro Dedalus

Todos se mostraron preocupados ante esta declaración

**-¿Una fuga en masa?-repitió roncamente el Primer Ministro.**

**-¡No hay que preocuparse! ¡No hay que preocuparse! –Gritó Fudge, con un pie en las llamas- ¡Los atraparemos pronto, solo pensé que debía saber!**

**Y antes de que el Primer Ministro pudiera gritar ¡No, espere un momento! Fudge había desaparecido en una lluvia de llamas verdes.**

**Sea lo que sea que la prensa y la oposición pudieran decir, el Primer Ministro no era un hombre tonto. No se le había escapado que, a pesar de las garantías de Fudge en su primera reunión, estaban viendo mucho uno del otro ahora, y notaba que Fudge se volvía más nervioso con cada visita. Aunque le gustaba un poco pensar en el Ministro de la Magia (o, como siempre lo llamaba en su cabeza, el Otro Ministro)** "Oh, así que supongo que el título del capítulo se refería a Fudge", dijo Remus.

**, el Primer Ministro temía que la próxima vez que Fudge apareciera sería con noticias más graves. La visión de Fudge saliendo nuevamente de la chimenea, luciendo desgreñado, preocupado y severamente sorprendido que el Primer Ministro no supiera por qué exactamente él estaba ahí, fue casi una de las peores cosas que podría haber ocurrido en esta semana extremadamente deprimente.**

**-¿Cómo sabría lo que esta ocurriendo en… ehhhh… la Comunidad Mágica?.-espetó el Primer Ministro en esta ocasión- Tengo una ciudad que dirigir y muchas preocupaciones sin que... **

**-Tenemos las mismas preocupaciones –interrumpió Fudge- El puente Brockdale no colapsó. Lo que pasó al oeste del país no fue un huracán realmente. Esos asesinatos no fueron cometidos por Muggles. Y la familia de Herbert Choey estará más segura sin él. Estamos haciendo arreglos para que lo trasfieran al Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Lesiones Mágicas. El traslado será realizado está noche. **

**-¿Qué es lo que…? Me temo... ¿Qué? – protestó el Primer Ministro.**

**Fudge dio un suspiro hondo y largo y dijo:**

**-Primer Ministro, siento mucho tener que decirle que ha vuelto. El Innombrable ha vuelto. **

Hubo un silencio de muerte, después de unos momentos Remus, dijo, "así que él está de vuelta ..."

"Y fue derrotado en un punto." James terminó.

**-¿Ha vuelto? Cuando dice "ha vuelto"... ¿Está vivo? Quiero decir...**

**El Primer Ministro escrutó en su memoria los detalles de la conversación horrible que tuvieron tres años atrás, cuando Fudge le había contado acerca del mago más temible de todos, el mago que había cometido cientos de crímenes antes de su misteriosa desaparición quince años atrás. **

**-Sí, vivo –dijo Fudge – Eso es... no sé... ¿Un hombre está vivo si no puede quitársele la vida? No lo entiendo realmente y Dumbledore no me lo explicó bien, pero, de todas formas, ciertamente tiene un cuerpo, y está caminando, hablando y matando, por lo que supongo, para el propósito de nuestra discusión, que está vivo. **

**El Primer Ministro no sabia qué decir ante esto, pero el hábito persistente de aparentar estar bien informado en cualquier tema que surgiera lo hizo escudriñar detalles de en lo que podía acordarse de sus conversaciones anteriores.**

**- ¿Está Serious Black… eh…con el Innombrable?** "No" dijo Sirius en voz baja: "No, yo no estaría" dijo más alto, mirando a frenéticamente para asegurarse de que le creían 

**-¿Black? ¿Black? -dijo Fudge distraídamente, haciendo girar rápidamente su sombrero de hongo en sus dedos - ¿Se refiere a Sirius Black? Por las barbas de Merlín, no. Black está muerto. Resultó ser que... eh... estábamos equivocados acerca de Black. Era inocente después de todo. ****Y tampoco estaba en contacto con el Innombrable. ****Quiero decir…-agregó defensivamente, haciendo girar más rápido el sombrero de hongo – toda la evidencia presentada… tuvimos más de cincuenta testigos… pero de todas formas, como dije, de hecho está muerto. En el edificio del Ministerio de la Magia. Va a realizarse una investigación… **

Todos miraron Sirio en estado de shock. A continuación, Lily empezó a llorar James la tomó en sus brazos, pero lo dejó correr sus propias lágrimas en sus cabellos. los ojos de Remus fueron brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas mientras miraba a uno de sus amigos más miraban el intercambio sin saber que decir,los ojos de dumbledore se habían apagado

"será mejor que sigamos leyendo" dijo McGonagall cuando los animos se habían calmado un poo

**Para su gran sorpresa el Primer Ministro sintió un poco de lástima por Fudge. Sin embargo, fue eclipsado casi inmediatamente por un rapto de arrogancia al pensar que, a pesar de que no servia para materializarse fuera de las chimeneas, por lo menos nunca había habido un asesinato en ningún edificio del gobierno bajo su cargo... no todavía, por lo menos.**

**Fudge continuó, mientras el Primer Ministro tocaba supersticiosamente la madera de su escritorio. **

**- Pero Black ya es historia. El punto es que estamos en guerra, Primer Ministro, y hay que tomar medidas.**

**-¿En guerra?–repitió nerviosamente el Primer Ministro- Seguramente eso es un poco exagerado. **"No, realmente no lo es", dijo Frank. "Y será más difícil para él, ya que él no será capaz de explicar por qué están pasando esas cosas"

**-El Innombrable se ha unido con los seguidores que se escaparon en enero de Azkaban –dijo Fudge, hablando más y más rápido y girando su sombrero de hongo tan rápido que era un destello verde lima- Han estado creando problemas desde que se escaparon. El puente Brockdale… él lo hizo, Primer Ministro, amenazó con hacer una matanza masiva de Muggles a menos que yo me pusiera de su lado y...**

**-¡Cielo Santo! ****Entonces es su culpa que murieran esas personas y yo voy a tener que responder preguntas acerca de soportes y uniones oxidadas y qué sé yo qué más! –dijo el Primer Ministro furiosamente.**

**-¡¿Mi culpa? –Dijo Fudge poniéndose colorado- ¿Me esta diciendo que debería de haber aceptado semejante chantaje?**

**-Quizás no –dijo el Primer Ministro parándose y cruzando la habitación- ¡Pero hubiera puesto todos mis esfuerzos en atrapar al chantajista antes de que cometiera semejante atrocidad!**

**-¿Realmente piensa que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo?-le espetó Fudge acaloradamente- Cada Auror del Ministerio estaba... y está... tratando de encontrarlo y atrapar a sus seguidores, ¡pero estamos hablando del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, un mago que ha logrado escaparse de ser capturado por casi tres décadas!**

**-Entonces supongo que me va a decir también que fue él quien causó el huracán en el oeste del país ¿Verdad?-dijo el Primer Ministro, con su ira incrementándose rápidamente. Era irritante descubrir la causa de todos esos desastres terribles y no poder decirle a la gente, casi peor de que después de todo hubiera sido culpa del gobierno. **

**-Eso no fue un huracán –dijo Fudge miserablemente.**

"Así lo hicieron los mortifagos," suspiró Remus. 

**-¡Discúlpeme! –explotó el Primer Ministro, ahora definitivamente encolerizado caminando enérgicamente de un lado a otro- Árboles arrancados de raíz, techos arrancados, postes de luz doblados, heridas horribles...**

**-Fueron los Mortífagos –dijo Fudge - Los seguidores del Innombrable. Y... y sospechamos que han incluido algún gigante. **

**El Primer Ministro paró de caminar de repente como si hubiera una pared invisible.**

**-¿Qué han incluido?**

**Fudge frunció el ceño. **

**-Usó gigantes la última vez, cuando quiso apostar por un efecto mayor –dijo- La Oficina de Desinformación ha estado trabajando en el reloj, tenemos fuera grupos de Obliviators tratando de modificar la memoria de todos los muggles que vieron lo que pasó realmente, tenemos la mayoría de los del Departamento de Cuidado y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas corriendo por Somerset, pero no podemos encontrar al gigante. Ha sido un desastre.**

**-¡No me diga! –dijo furiosamente el Primer Ministro. **

**-No le voy a negar que la moral esta bastante baja en el Ministerio –dijo Fudge- Con todo eso, y luego perdimos a Amelia Bones.**

Hubo un feo silencio, Edgar se había puesto muy pálido y sus ojos se habían humedecido, "Amelia" susurro llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Marlene lo abrazo con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ella había sido una buena amiga de la hermana de Edgar

Después de que Edgar y Marlene se calmaran sirius continuo con la lectura

**-¿Perdimos a quién?**

**-Amelia Bones. Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Creemos que el Innombrable la puede haber asesinado en persona, porque era una bruja muy buena y... toda la evidencia indica que opuso una verdadera resistencia.**

**Fudge se aclaró la garganta y al parecer, con esfuerzo, dejo de girar su sombrero de hongo.**

**-Pero ese asesinato estaba en los periódicos –dijo el Primer Ministro, momentáneamente apartado de su ira- Nuestros periódicos. Amelia Bones... solo decía que era una mujer de mediana edad que vivía sola. Fue una… una muerte horrible ¿verdad? Tuvo mucha publicidad. Como verá, la policía está perpleja. **

**Fudge suspiró. **

**-Claro que lo están –dijo- Asesinada en un cuarto que estaba cerrado desde adentro, ¿No es cierto? Por otro lado, nosotros sabemos exactamente quién lo hizo, aunque eso no nos acerca en nada para atraparlo. Y también estaba Emmeline Vance, probablemente no oyó acerca de ese…**

**- ¡Oh, si escuche! –Dijo el Primer Ministro- De hecho, sucedió aquí a la vuelta. Los periódicos tuvieron un portentoso día con eso "Quiebre del orden y la ley en el patio de atrás del Primer Ministro..."**

**-Y como si fuera poco –dijo Fudge, apenas escuchando al Primer Ministro- tenemos Dementores por todo el lugar, atacando gente a la derecha, a la izquierda y centro...**

"así que los dementores finalmente se unieron a voldemort, era de esperarse" dijo james

"si pero eso no significa que no sea un duro golpe para nosotros" le respondio Elphias

"supongo" admitio james

**Érase una vez un tiempo feliz en el que esta frase hubiera sido inteligible para el Primer Ministro, pero ahora era más sabio.**

**-Pensé que los Dementores cuidaban a los prisioneros de Azkaban –dijo cautelosamente.**

**-Lo hacían –dijo Fudge débilmente- Pero ya no. Abandonaron la prisión y se unieron al Innombrable. No pretenderé que eso no fue explosivo. **

**-Pero –dijo el Primer Ministro con un sentimiento creciente de horror- ¿No me había dicho que eran las criaturas que sorbían la esperanza y la alegría de las personas?**

**-Eso es correcto. Y están aspirando. Eso es lo que causa toda esta niebla.**

**El Primer Ministro se hundió en la silla más cercana, con las rodillas flojas. La idea de criaturas invisibles aspirando por las ciudades y el campo, esparciendo en sus votantes desolación y desesperación, lo hicieron sentir muy débil. **

**-¿No ve, Fudge? ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡Es su responsabilidad como Ministro de Magia!**

**-Mi querido Primer Ministro, ¿Realmente piensa que todavía sigo siendo Ministro de Magia después de esto? ¡Fui despedido hace tres días! Toda la comunidad Mágica ha estado reclamando por mi renuncia durante una quincena. ¡Nunca los vi tan unidos en todo mi mandato! –dijo Fudge con un breve atisbo de sonrisa. **

**El Primer Ministro se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. En vez de indignarse ante la posición en la que lo habían puesto, todavía sentía pena por el hombre encogido que estaba delante de él. **

**-Lo siento mucho –dijo finalmente- Si hay algo que puedo hacer...**

**-Es muy amable de su parte, Primer Ministro, pero no. Fui enviado aquí está noche para ponerlo al día de los eventos recientes y para presentarle a mi sucesor. Pensé que estaría aquí ahora, pero por supuesto, está muy ocupado en este momento, con todo esto que está pasando. **

**Fudge miró el retrato del horrible hombrecito que tenia la peluca larga y enrulada de color plateado, que estaba escarbando su oreja con una pluma. Viendo que Fudge lo miraba, el retrato dijo,**

**-Estará aquí en un momento, está terminando una carta para Dumbledore.**

**-Le deseo suerte –dijo Fudge, con voz amarga por primera vez- Estuve escribiendo a Dumbledore dos veces por día durante las últimas dos semanas, pero nada. Si ha estado preparado para persuadir al chico, podría ser... Bueno, tal vez Scrimgeour tenga más éxito.**

**Fudge se hundió en lo que era claramente un silencio molesto, pero fue roto casi inmediatamente por el retrato, que habló de repente con su voz dura y fría. **

**-Al Primer Ministro de los muggles. Se requiere una reunión. Urgente. Sea tan amable de responder de inmediato. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de la Magia.**

"Scrimgeour ¿no es ese el jefe de la oficina de aurors?" pregunto Alice

"si, tiene una personalidad decidida y no es ningún tonto pero le importa mucho la piñón publica" le respondio Frank

"ósea que no supondría un gran cambio ya que estaría preocupándose de lo que dice los medios" suspiro Marlene

**-Si, si, está bien –dijo el Primer Ministro distraídamente y apenas se movió mientras las llamas se tornaron verde esmeralda de nuevo, crecieron y revelaron un segundo mago que giraba en su centro, depositándolo luego en la antigua alfombra. **

**Fudge se paró y el Primer Ministro hizo lo mismo luego de un momento de vacilación, mirando al recién llegado que se enderezaba, limpiaba su capa negra larga y miraba alrededor. **

**El primer pensamiento tonto del Primer Ministro fue que Rufus Scrimgeour se parecía a un viejo león. **Frank, James y Sirius resoplaron eso era justo como recordaban a su jefe

**Había líneas grises en sus rizos color ocre y sus tupidas cejas, tenía ojos amarillentos y una mirada intensa tras sus gafas de armazón metálico, era muy alto y se movía con gracia a pesar de que caminaba con una leve cojera. Daba una impresión inmediata de astucia y dureza, y el Primer Ministro pensó que comprendía porque la Comunidad Mágica prefería a Scrimgeour en vez de Fudge como un líder en estos tiempos peligrosos. **

**-¿Cómo está usted? –dijo el Primer Ministro educadamente estirando su mano. **

**Scrimgeour la estrechó brevemente, con sus ojos escrutando la habitación, luego sacó la varita de su capa. **

**-¿Fudge le dijo todo? –preguntó caminando hacia la puerta y golpeando la cerradura con su varita. El Primer Ministro oyó la traba. **

**-Eh... si –dijo el Primer Ministro. –Y si no le importa preferiría que esa puerta quedase sin llave. **

**-Y yo preferiría no ser interrumpido –le espetó Scrimgeour -o espiado -agregó apuntando con su varita a las ventanas, de modo que las cortinas se corrieron-**"Un poco precavidos no?" 

**Bien, soy un hombre ocupado, así que vayamos al grano. Primero que nada, tenemos que discutir su seguridad. **

"es agresivo" dijo Lily

"Bueno, creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian!" le susurro Jmes 

**El Primer Ministro se irguió y replicó:**

**- Estoy perfectamente bien con la seguridad que tengo, muchas...**

**-Bueno, pero nosotros no -le cortó Scrimgeour– Seria un peligro para los Muggles si su Primer Ministro cae bajo el maleficio Imperius. El nuevo secretario en la oficina de afuera...**

**-¡No voy a deshacerme de Kingsley Shacklebolt, si eso es lo que está sugiriendo! –Dijo el Primer Ministro acaloradamente- Es altamente eficiente, hace el doble de trabajo que el resto... **

**-Eso porque es un mago –dijo Scrimgeour, sin un atisbo de sonrisa -Un Auror altamente entrenado, que le ha sido asignado para su protección. **

**-¡No, espere un momento! – Declaró el Primer Ministro- No pueden poner gente en mi oficina, yo decido quien trabaja para mí... **

**-Pensé que estaba contento con Shacklebolt –dijo Scrimgeour fríamente.**

**-Lo estoy… es decir… lo estaba. **

"Él lo quiere, pero no como fuerzas externas que entran en su oficina sin su permisos", dijo Fabian "y yo no lo culpo me molestaría mucho que siendo el ministro manden un espía a mi oficina , por mas que sea una buena causa"

**-Entonces no hay problema, ¿o sí? -dijo Scrimgeour.**

**-Yo… bueno mientras el trabajo de Shacklebolt siga siendo excelente –dijo el Primer Ministro, pero Scrimgeour apenas parecía escucharlo.**

**-Ahora, acerca de Herbert Chorley, su Ministro subordinado, -continuó. –El que ha estado entreteniendo al publico por imitar a un pato.**

**-¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunto el Primer Ministro. **

**-Claramente es la reacción a un maleficio Imperius muy mal hecho. –Dijo Scrimgeour.- Alteró su cerebro, podría ser peligroso...**

**-¡Solo hace cuac! –Dijo el Primer Ministro débilmente – Seguramente con un poco de descanso... Con un poco de cuidado con la bebida...**

**-En este momento, un grupo de Sanadores del Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Lesiones Mágicas lo están examinando. Hasta ahora, solo ha tratado de estrangular a tres de ellos. –Dijo Scrimgeour- Creo que lo mejor será que lo apartemos de la sociedad muggle por un tiempo.**

**-Yo... bueno… estará bien ¿verdad?-dijo el Primer Ministro ansiosamente. **

"Parece que se preocupan por su pueblo", dijo Edgar

"Es un buen político, lastima que le toquen estos tiempos" dijo con tristeza Caradoc

**Scrimgeour se limito a asentir, yendo hacia la chimenea.**

**-Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para decir. Lo mantendré informado de algún avance, Primer Ministro, o por lo menos si estoy muy ocupado para venir personalmente, le enviaré a Fudge. Ha accedido a quedarse como consejero.**

**Fudge intento sonreír pero sin éxito, dando la impresión de que simplemente tenía un dolor de muelas. Scrimgeour ya estaba revolviendo en su bolsillo en busca del polvo misterioso que trasformaba verde al fuego. El Primer Ministro los miró esperanzado por un momento, luego las palabras que había luchado para reprimir brotaron de repente: **

**-¡Pero por todos los cielos… ¡son magos! ¡Pueden hacer magia! ¡Seguramente pueden conjurar... bueno... ¡cualquier cosa!**

Todos los magos sonrieron con cariño

"ojala fura así de fácil" suspiro Marlene

**Scrimgeour se volvió lentamente e intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con Fudge, quien pudo manejar su sonrisa esta vez al tiempo que decía amablemente:**

**-El problema es que el otro lado también puede hacer magia, Primer Ministro. **

**Y con eso, los dos magos caminaron uno detrás del otro hacia las llamas verdes brillantes y desaparecieron.**

"Bueno ese es el final del capitulo" dijo Sirius "espero que el otro sea mas entretenido" "¿Quién sigue leyendo?"

"Yo lo hago, quiero saber que pasa con mi hijo" dijo Lily arrebatándole el libro de las manos a sirius


End file.
